Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation image sensing apparatus and a radiation image sensing system.
Description of the Related Art
There is a radiation image sensing apparatus that includes an image sensing panel in which a plurality of elements for detecting radiation are two-dimensionally arranged. In such a radiation image sensing apparatus, each element can include a scintillator that converts radiation into light and a photoelectric conversion element that converts the light converted by the scintillator into an electrical signal. The scintillator can be shared by the plurality of elements. Alternatively, each element can include a conversion element that directly converts radiation into an electrical signal. The image sensing panel can be supported by a supporting plate.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-237162 discloses a radiation detection apparatus that includes a TFT substrate in which connecting terminals are arranged, a counter substrate, a radiation conversion layer 50 arranged between the TFT substrate and the counter substrate, and wirings which are connected to the respective connecting terminals. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-61116 discloses a radiation detection apparatus that is configured by bonding a scintillator obtained by forming a phosphor layer on a scintillator substrate and a sensor panel obtained by forming a photoelectric conversion pixel portion area on a glass substrate. In this radiation detection apparatus, one end of a flexible cable is connected to the upper face side of the sensor panel.
In the radiation detection apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-237162, it is necessary to lead the wirings across the outside of the outer periphery of the counter substrate in order to lead the wirings connected to the connecting terminals of the TFT substrate to the lower face side of the counter substrate. In a similar manner, in the radiation detection apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-61116, it is necessary to lead the flexible cable across the outside of the sensor panel in order to lead the flexible cable from the upper face side of the sensor panel to the lower face side. Therefore, in the respective radiation image detection apparatuses disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2010-237162 and 2004-61116, the dimension of the housing can increase since the wirings or the flexible cable is led to pass outside the area occupied by the radiation detection apparatus.